In the end
by The Devious Angel
Summary: After the show is over, Henry and June worry about what will happen to them now. HxJ


Hey Kablamoids.

this is my first and possibly only Kablam fanfic. I used to watch it when i was little and i always loved it. I found myself watching some episodes about a week ago on youtube and I was inspired to make this.

I literally cried while writing some of this.

A tribute to all the fans of the show.

* * *

Production had just wrapped up on the show and the stage crew was packing up the set. Two kids walked into the room and looked around. The first kid was a boy with tanned skin and green hair while the other was a blue haired girl with a ponytail.

The two of them watched as the set was taken down and the girl walked over to a pile of props.

"Hey Henry remember this stuff?" June asked as she picked up a couple of objects including a viking hat, a beeping remote, a kablammy award, and action figures of them.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun here didn't we?" Henry asked as he picked a doll that looked like him (But with wet pants) "I-It's hard to believe it's over now huh?" He said sadly

"We should have had another season but the network canceled us to make room for other programs, They do it all the time to their shows to put on more that will make money." June explained to him as she put down the objects she held.

Henry looked over to her and June looked back. Both of them looked sad.

"Does this mean we have to say goodbye to each other?" June asked

"Of course not, the show may be over but the two of us will always be friends." Henry assured her "And we still go to the same school so we still see each other almost everyday anyway."

June looked and nodded to him and then she walked over to another room. Well actully it was a small grassy field just outside the studio. "Remember when you quit the show and we ran through here when you came back?" June looked over to her friend. "Yeah I remember that day, I miss those action fries." Henry sighed "How did you start such a successful resturant in less than an episode anyway?" "I have no idea."

The two of them sat down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. "Henry, What's gonna happen to us now?" June looked over to the boy. She had a worried expression on her face. "The show's over but were still here. I guess now we start making our lives now." Henry replied

June looked down to the grass and said without lifting her head up, "I'm scared Henry... what if this is really the end and we don't get to make our lives now?" Henry looked over to her and noticed she was crying. "June listen to me." She turned her head to look at Henry, he was crying a little too but not as much.

"We've been through so much in the past few seasons of Kablam. And now that it's over it's not the end. We may have been drawn as cartoon characters for this but we still live even when our show is off the air. We were given life and now we can make our choice of what we do next in it."

June cracked a small smile and said "Thanks Henry. I-I don't know what I'd do without you..." Henry looked to her and put her hand on hers. "June I-I don't care what comes next. But-but i want you to be here, with me, through it all. I-I just-I can't live without you June." While he spoke he looked June in the eyes and saw her intently listening to him.

"Henry..." June said softly to him. "I-I-I feel the same." She started. "We've been a team for as far back as I can remember. And I realy care about you. I may not show it often but I really do."

"June?" Henry looked her in the eyes.

"Henry?" She did the same.

The two leaned forward slowly until their lips touched. It was a soft and sweet kiss that lasted about 40 seconds or so. When the two pulled away they looked at each other lovingly.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for that?" June asked. and Henry smiled back to her.

The two put their arms around each other and stared up into the clouds and remembered all the stuff that has happened.

(Insert montage)

_Towel folding boy!_

_Piano head!_

_That's Spanish for Catch ya on the flipside!_

_Then I'm keeping this brand new car!_

_Have you noticed Ive lost weight, like all of it?_

_I pledge alliegence to Kablam.._

_It's your irregularly shaped boulder collection!_

_Are you sure you know what you're doing?_

_I thought you were counting._

_Hey how come all the kabloopers are of me?_

_The Mayor's wrecking our show._

_I hope he chokes on his action fries!_

_A little ticked off because your so called friend is an inconsiderate self absorbed block head?_

_Wow, educational TV sure is full of surprises._

_Trouble schmouble! Just show us the pond!_

_You drop me, you die._

_Dimes!_

_Well, the moon showed out early._

_Look! Bikes, just like we saw in the pictures!_

_(end montage)_

Henry gets up off of the grass and offers his hand to June. She takes it and stands up with him.

"So what now Henroid?" "We head towards our future.."

* * *

12 years later...

Henry is sitting in a desk at the age of 22. there is a couch nearby and some cameras and equitment too. His hair is more combed down in the back and he is wearing a dark jacket and a tie with an upside down smiley face on it.

A girl walks into the door, it's June and her hair is down to shoulder length and she is wearing earings. She no longer wears her jacket and her shorts are now pants with the same pattern on them.

"So Who's gonna guest star on you're talk show tonight Henry?" June asked as she walked over to him and he got up from his desk and said "Well I'm supposed to interview this new boy band later." They talked as they left the room and exited the studio.

"-and then I'll come in and drop a piano on you're head! Just like I did a couple weeks ago while you were interviewing-" June began but stopped when she and Henry saw a teenage girl walking up to them. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE HENRY AND JUNE FROM KABLAM!" she yelled happily.

The duo were shocked. "You remember Kablam?" June asked surprized. "Of course I do, I've watched ever since I was little!" The girl replied. "Wow, we thought no one liked KaBlam anymore." Henry said back. "What are you talking about? KaBlam is a cult classic. Lots of people still love it." Henry and June smiled at that. "Well I gotta go now, bye!" the girl ran off with a smile and waved. The duo waved back and then looked to each other.

"Looks like the shows not completely dead after all." Henry said. "We may not have as many fans as we used to. But even if it's just a handful of people who still love us, the show will live on." June replied as she leaned into Henry's arms. "Right, as long as theres fans KaBlam lives." Henry said putting his arm around her.

"So can I still drop the piano on you?"

"You know June, it feels weird having you're **wife** drop a piano on you when you're doing a talk show."

"Oh Honey you know I hurt you cause I love you... and because it's still funny seeing you get hit with something heavy."

"You're crazy June, ya know that?"

"Yeah, but you married me anyway."

They smiled and walked off holding hands into the sunset.

_**The End**_

* * *

__Hope you all liked this. I just wanted Henry and June to have a happy ending after the show ended. Also the part about Henry being a talk show host and June dropping a piano on his head came from an interview with their voice actors.

Remember fan's of KaBlam, the show will always live on in our hearts.

P.s. has ANYONE seen episode 29? Or at least have a pic of the actual HenJun kiss?

Until next time, same KaBlam time, same Kablam network,


End file.
